Flame of Love
by ShelbyElizabeth
Summary: A 3part love story, to say the least. Ron seems to have missed his chance. Hermione is engaged to Krum, and Ron feels crummy bad pun, I know. RHr
1. Chapter 1

**Flame of Love**

**Summary:** A 3-part love story, to say the least. Ron seems to have missed his chance. Hermione is engaged to Krum, and Ron feels crummy (bad pun, I know). R/Hr

**Disclaimer:** All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I thank her for creating them.

**Part One**

The last time Ron saw Hermione was still burned into him memory. She smiled and laughed, chatting happily with Ginny at the reception of Bill and Fleur's wedding. She accepted invitations to dance with Charlie, Fred, George, and even Ron's younger cousin. But Ron couldn't find the courage to ask her. And now, he regretted it more than anything. 'She's engaged to Krum. You blew it, big time.' He constantly reminded himself.

Sitting on his bed in his small flat above the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, where he worked as the manager, Ron stared out the window at the night sky. He watched the twinkling stars and the clouds that passed over the moon. Each one seemed to have Hermione's outline.

"I need a drink." He said to no one in particular.

Taking care to lock up tight, Ron wandered down the dark street until he reached Madame Rosmerta's pub. He sat down at the bar and gave Rosmerta a weak smile. "You've been thinking about her again, haven't you?" She said, speaking from the experience of seeing him this way many times.

"You know I can't help it." He mumbled.

"You want some of this stuff I imported from the states? A shot of this will perk you right up." She offered.

"No thanks. I'm going to take it slow tonight." Ron looked even more sullen.

"Firewhisky it is then." Rosemerta poured him a glass.

Ron stared into the glass and felt a little sick.

"You know what, never mind. I'm just going to go to bed." He pushed the glass back across the bar.

-----XXXXX-----

Tap! Tap!

Ron awoke with a start to two owls at the window. The first carried the Daily Prophet, as it always did, but the second was an unfamiliar owl carrying a small envelope dotted with short, neat script. He took the envelope and read the address.

Ronald Weasley

Flat above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

Hogsmeade

It smelled vaguely of sweet butterscotch, a smell he had always associated with…

"Hermione." Ron said aloud; though there was nobody to hear him, save for Pig.

He carefully tore open the envelope and read the letter within.

Dear Ron,

Hello! It's been a little while, hasn't it? I know you never approved of Viktor, and that you won't be attending the wedding. Viktor's going to be in the United States for Quidditch next week, and I've already invited Harry to come up. I'd like it very much if you could join us. Please send an answer back with the owl.

With love,

Hermione

Ron weighed his options in his head. On one hand, he'd get to see Hermione again without her constantly hugging and kissing Krum. On the other hand, he would probably just fall head over heels in love with her all over again. He scrawled his one word answer on a scrap of parchment and held it out for the owl to take. The owl clamped its beak down on the note and flew out the open window. Ron watched it for a moment and was brought back to reality by the hooting of the Daily Prophet owl, waiting for its payment.

"Yes, alright then."

-----XXXXX-----

How did you like it? Please drop me a note and let me know your thoughts. Constructive criticism is welcome, bashing is not. Thanks!

Shelby Elizabeth


	2. Chapter 2

**Flame of Love**

**Summary:** A 3-part love story, to say the least. Ron seems to have missed his chance. Hermione is engaged to Krum, and Ron feels crummy (bad pun, I know). R/Hr

**Disclaimer:** All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I thank her for creating them.

**Part Two**

"RON!" Hermione squealed, throwing her arms around the still gangly redhead. "I'm so glad you came."

"I am too." He replied, satisfied with her greeting.

"Harry's only just arrived as well. Follow me." Hermione led him into the flat.

She gave him a quick tour through the living room, two bedrooms, and bathroom, ending in the kitchen where Harry was sitting.

"Hey mate. Good to see you." Harry got up to shake Ron's hand.

"Good to see you too."

After a quick 'How've you been?' it was hard to find anything to talk about except for Hermione's upcoming marriage to Krum, a subject which seemed Taboo.

Hermione broke it by saying "So I was thinking that we could possibly shop around for a while and then let ourselves get lost in one of the Muggle shopping malls."

"Sounds fine." The boys replied.

Harry and Ron soon found themselves chatting about Harry's recent triumphs with the Auror department in the Ministry and Quidditch while Hermione looked at china and such, muttering to herself "This would look good with the tablecloth."

Thought they had managed to avoid the subject until then, Harry asked Hermione "So, is all this stuff for the new house?"

"Yes. Viktor has set it up so I could get some of his money through Gringott's while he's away, so I could get us the essentials." Hermione explained.

Ron tensed at the mention of the source of his loathing.

"Is something the matter, Ron?" Hermione asked, noticing the change in his demeanor.

"No, no. I'm fine." Ron said placidly, receiving a glare from Harry over Hermione's shoulder.

Harry was the only one, aside from Rosmerta, who knew Ron was still deeply in love with Hermione.

"Good, because I've got us tickets to see Viktor play tonight against the Green Bay Goblins. We have to Apparate out of here by 8 o'clock, though." Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh, great!" Ron tried to sound excited, though he knew that Harry could tell he was harboring a great dislike for Krum, even if he wouldn't speak up and say anything about it to Hermione.

It was painfully obvious that Hermione missed the disdain in his voice, as she replied "It is great! There's a surprise waiting for you two at the game!"

-----XXXXX-----

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! Over here!"

Ron turned around to see Ginny waving her arms like mad, trying to get their attention. Ron and Hermione each gave her a quick hug, after which Harry scooped her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Ron still blushed a little every time he saw their affection for one another, every time he saw it, he couldn't help but wish it was him and Hermione.

Hermione pulled his attention away from his sister and best friend by saying "Ron, this is Christine. She's one of the other junior Healers at St. Mungo's."

Ron hadn't noticed the petite blonde before. 'She's nice looking.' He thought, 'But not nearly as stunning as Hermione.'

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. I'm going to go wish Viktor good luck. I'll meet you all at our seats." Hermione handed them each their tickets and walked briskly to the player's area.

Ron and Christine made small talk on the way to their seats, but Ron quickly realized that they had absolutely nothing in common other than the fact that they were both humans.

Hermione returned looking a little flushed. "Sorry I took so long." She smiled at the rest of the group. "Oh, look. The game's starting."

-----XXXXX-----

Let me know your thoughts. CC welcome, bashing is not, as always. Thanks everyone!

ShelbyElizabeth


	3. Chapter 3

**Flame of Love**

**Summary:** A 3-part love story, to say the least. Ron seems to have missed his chance. Hermione is engaged to Krum, and Ron feels crummy (bad pun, I know). R/Hr

**Disclaimer:** All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I thank her for creating them.

**Part Three**

The trio bid goodbye to Ginny and Christine outside of the Quidditch Pitch where Viktor had just made a spectacular catch, winning the game 270-90. They returned to Hermione's flat where they began to talk about Hogwarts memories.

"Hermione, I remember seeing you at the Yule Ball in your dress. You looked absolutely stunning." Harry said.

Memories quickly passed the time and soon the trio found themselves on the last day of their week together. Ron awoke with a start on the bed that Hermione had conjured into her living room. He found he was being poked sharply by Harry.

"Ron. Ron, are you awake?" Harry whispered.

"I am now, you damn fool. What the bloody hell do you want?" Ron retorted, upset at being removed from his Hermione filled dream.

"We need to talk. I'll be leaving early because I need to get back to work. This leaves you with some alone time with Hermione. You have to tell her how you feel. I know it sounds stupid since she's getting married and all, but I think she suspects that there's something we're not telling her. At least the air will be clear, and you can get on with your life, mate."

"I can't tell her." Ron glanced at the floor.

"And why not?" Harry demanded.

"I don't think I can bear to have my heart ripped out again."

"Fine, don't tell her. You can just go on with your life; drifting around wondering what it would be like if you had gotten up the courage to ask her out. And for your information, she has no clue she 'ripped your heart out'."

Harry carried on the whispered conversation while Ron laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Somewhere along in Harry's monologue, Ron drifted off to sleep again, Hermione's arms welcoming him back into the comfortable dream.

The sound of someone in the kitchen awoke Ron. Hermione poked her head into the living room. "Good morning, sleepyhead." She said brightly. "Harry's already gone, but he said you two talked last night. Toast?"

Ron accepted the plate but found he was unable to do more than nibble at it. "Ok Ron, now I know something's bothering you. You've barely touched any food all week. That's very unlike you. Now tell me what's going on."

Ron sighed and said "Ok, but you cannot say anything until I'm finished, alright?"

Hermione nodded, so Ron began "Ever since fourth year, I've been in love with you. Everything about you is amazing and everything you do is amazing. You went to the Yule Ball with Krum, and I was crushed. I knew there was no way you'd ever like a regular guy like me after someone as famous as him. I even broke my little model of him into pieces. I've tried so hard to deny my feelings for you, so I could protect myself from getting hurt, but I can't. I love you Hermione, I always have." Ron brought his eyes up to meet hers, only to find that they were brimming with tears. "I understand that there's no way we can be together or anything like that, but I feel a lot better knowing that you know everything I've felt these past years."

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as she began to speak. "Ron, I wish you would have told me all of this before."

Ron bowed his head slightly and mumbled "I think I should go now." He gathered his things, gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek, and began on his way back home.

-----XXXXX-----

Ron was standing behind the counter of the joke shop, counting out change for a young girl when a beautiful snowy owl flew through the open window. Ron handed the girl the money and her merchandise, and said "Hello Hedwig. What've you got for me?"

She dropped a scrap of parchment, gave a screech, and departed through the same window. Ron turned to his note and began to read:

Ron,

Hermione's gone. Nobody knows where she went. All of her clothes and books are gone, but everything else in the flat is untouched. Krum told me he got in and found a note from her on the table. It said 'Sorry' and her ring was next to it.

Thought you ought to know,

Harry

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.

Ron looked up and felt as thought someone had knocked the wind out of him. Standing in the small joke shop, right in front of him, was Hermione Granger.

"I expect Harry's told you what happened." She nodded her head at the note.

"Yeah. Why did you leave?" Ron asked quietly.

"Because I realized that the love I thought I had for Viktor was just me trying to make myself love him, and that the person I was really in love with wasn't anywhere near London." She replied.

Ron stepped around the counter carefully. "So what are you doing here?"

"I've accepted a job up at Hogwarts as the new Transfiguration teacher."

"Ah." Ron looked a little disappointed.

"I was hoping to stay with you for a while, until the kinks get sorted out."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I might fall in love with you all over again." Ron said sadly.

"That's too bad, because I've already fallen for you again." Hermione replied softly.

Ron could find nothing to say or do except kiss Hermione tenderly, right in the middle of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"I'll bring my stuff up then." Hermione said, giving Ron's hand a tight squeeze.

-----XXXXX-----

I hope you've enjoyed my little love story. I know the ending is a tad cliché, but it is so fitting, since they've always been just like an old married couple.

Thanks

ShelbyElizabeth


End file.
